dominion_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Beverly Crusher
This character profile is still under construction. Personality Write the first section of your article here. Relationships Jack Crusher Her first husband was Jack Crusher. Jack and Beverly got married in 2346 or 2347 and had their son, Wesley, in 2348. While they were very happily married, their life together was cut short when Jack died on a mission in 2354. Jean-Luc Picard Jack and Beverly were friends with Jean-Luc throughout their marriage and, for the longest time, he was in love with her. Ronin Ronin was a brief part of Beverly’s life, though was with Howard women for centuries. He was a life form that could co-exist with the women in the family through their bio-chemistry. For a very brief amount of time, Beverly too was part of this line before Ronin was destroyed. Family Beverly’s parents were Paul Howard and Isabel Howard. Her grandmother and the woman who raised her was Felisa Howard. Beverly also has a son named Wesley Crusher who was in Starfleet. History Dr. Crusher was appointed chief medical officer of the Starship Enterprise-D in 2364, and joined the ship at Farpoint Station with Wesley, reporting on board on stardate 41154. Picard initially had reservations about her presence, but she assured him that the past would have no effect on her duties and she had no problem serving under his command. An energy-based lifeform from the Beta Renner cloud was accidentally trapped aboard the Enterprise later in 2364. It initially inhabited Lieutenant Worf's body, but next moved to Crusher. It controlled her for a brief period of time, attempting to learn how to use the Enterprise navigational systems in order to return home. The being then transferred itself to the ship's computer system, then took control of Captain Picard. In mid 2364, Captain Picard invited Crusher on a holodeck adventure set in the fictional world of Dixon Hill. They were joined by Data and ship's historian Whalen. Unfortunately, a malfunction in the holodeck systems due to a Jarada scan caused the safeties to become disengaged, trapping the group at the whim of Cyrus Redblock. They were later freed, but not before Redblock shot Whalen and threatened to kill Beverly. Crusher was offered a position as head of Starfleet Medical in 2365 and left the Enterprise during that year. She was replaced by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. While at Starfleet Medical, she worked with the notorious Lieutenant Commander Calvin Hutchinson. Crusher found it difficult to be away, however, and decided to return to the ship the following year. Dr. Quaice retired in 2367 shortly after the death of his wife, and the Enterprise-D picked him up at Starbase 133 to ferry him home. Although he was in good spirits, he was slightly saddened at the prospect of facing the future without many of his friends, a feeling Beverly knew all too well. At the same time, Wesley Crusher was experimenting with a novel warp bubble. Beverly became trapped in this bubble, and her thoughts at the time created a universe where everyone and everything quickly began disappearing. With the assistance of The Traveler, Wesley was able to create a gateway back to the normal universe. Dr. Crusher was able to deduce what was happening in her universe, and escaped just before the bubble collapsed. Beverly was questioned in connection with the explosion that crippled the Enterprise's warp core in 2367. Her testimony was twisted by Admiral Norah Satie in order to implicate the quarter-Romulan crewman Simon Tarses in the incident, later determined to be an accident. When the Enterprise entered a temporal causality loop while exploring the Typhon Expanse, Beverly's feelings of déjà vu during a poker game and evidence of temporal phenomena lead to a solution which allowed the ship to break the cycle. The senior staff of the Enterprise traveled back to the late 19th century in order to stop Devidian lifeforms from feeding on the neural energy of Humans from that era, and prevent the apparent death of Commander Data in that time. Beverly assumed the guise of a nurse and, along with Deanna Troi, experienced quite a bit of discomfort with the corsets of the period. Crusher determined why the Devidians traveled back to that era, and was almost a victim of their energy-draining device. In 2369, Beverly developed a close friendship when she mentored Amanda Rogers, who was aboard the Enterprise as part of her Starfleet officer's training. It was later discovered that Rogers was the child of two former members of the Q Continuum who had abandoned the Continuum and had established a new life in Kansas as Humans. They were killed when a tornado struck their home. It was later revealed that this was punishment levied by the Continuum. Q appeared on the Enterprise and, in his own way, began to mentor Rogers in the ways of the Continuum. Beverly objected to Q's interference and was silenced briefly by Q when he transformed her into a dog. Rogers, using her new-found powers, restored Beverly to Human form. Crusher unwittingly caused the first case of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome in 2370. She used a synthetic T-cell to treat Lieutenant Reginald Barclay's case of Urodelan flu, intending for the T-cell to activate a dormant gene and allow him to fight the infection. Another anomaly in Barclay's genes caused the T-cell to mutate, and it began activating other dormant introns. The T-cell became airborne and rapidly spread to the rest of the ship, causing the entire Enterprise crew to "de-evolve" to earlier evolutionary stages. As a fully-certified bridge officer, Crusher commanded the Enterprise-D on several occasions, most notably in 2370 while nearly the entire crew was searching for Data on a renegade Borg planet. The ship was attacked by a Borg vessel, but her quick thinking allowed the Enterprise to escape and destroy the Borg ship. She also occasionally commanded night watch shifts in order to stay on top of starship operations. Dr. Crusher's empathy for her patients and her concern for their care above everything else occasionally caused problems, as she openly challenged Captain Picard's unwillingness to intervene on a situation in 2364 where the Brekkians were supplying the Ornarans with an addictive drug. Such an intervention would have been a direct violation of the Prime Directive. Another instance of Beverly's empathy getting the better of her was when she rescued a native of Mintaka III during an emergency mission to a cultural observation outpost on the Bronze-age world. Crusher was severely injured in 2370 by Lieutenant Worf, affected by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. She was placed into stasis after being nearly paralyzed by venom, and required reconstructive surgery. Therefore, she did not "de-evolve" with the rest of the crew at that point in time. The Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371 following a crash landing of the saucer section on the planet Veridian III. Although there were no fatalities, there were many wounded, which kept Crusher quite busy. She transferred to the newly-commissioned USS Enterprise-E the following year. Her command abilities were put to good use during the ship's near assimilation by theBorg during its trip to the year 2063, where she served as temporary executive officer during the crisis. Even though she was not fond of the Emergency Medical Hologram, she successfully used it as a decoy to keep the Borg distracted while the sickbay staff and patients made it to relative safety. (Please see Beverly Crusher on memory-alpha for the more detailed version of her profile.) Stats *Played By Amy. *Canon Character Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Amy's Category:Incomplete Category:Human Category:Female Character Category:Taken Characters Category:Star Fleet Personnel